


Sleight of Hand

by Heart_Seoul_Soshi



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Seoul_Soshi/pseuds/Heart_Seoul_Soshi
Summary: A short drabble in which SOMEHOW, Evie and Mal get handcuffed to each other





	Sleight of Hand

**Author's Note:**

> from an anonymous request on tumblr

Mal couldn’t recall what sort of head trauma, if any, she’d endured to make herself consent to this.  She adored the kid, really, she did, but fifteen minutes of Dizzy’s poorly-executed magic tricks when there was a math test to study for was really not her proverbial cup of tea.  
  
“Okay, okay, I’ve saved the best for last!” Dizzy said.  
  
Mal’s smile was a double-edged sword; showing her support for Dizzy’s endeavors, and showing relief that the last was apparently on its way. Friendly reminder to never let that kid anywhere near real magic. The way this afternoon had gone, Mal—for the first time—thanked her lucky second star to the right that her spellbook was far from campus premises.  
  
She realized she’d thanked her lucky star far too soon when Dizzy procured a pair of handcuffs. Sitting side by side on the foot of Evie’s bed, Mal and Evie could do nothing but stare blankly at Dizzy. She fiddled with the clasp, and Mal slyly leaned over, whispering to Evie.  
  
“Agreeing to this little magic show was  _your_  idea, wasn’t it?” she grumbled.  
  
Evie gently elbowed her, a silent sign to  _“shut up, Mal”_.  
  
“Do I have any volunteers from the audience?” Dizzy asked with a showwoman’s flourish.  
  
Mal raised her hand, keeping an encouraging smile, and Evie’s hand shot up too.  
  
Dizzy’s little giggle filled the room and brightened Mal’s smile as the young girl came forward, locking one cuff around Evie’s wrist and one cuff around Mal’s. Then to the desk Dizzy went, searching for the plastic wand she’d left somewhere among Mal and Evie’s books. Finding it, and bounding back over to the girls with it in hand, Dizzy gave the wand a twirl.  
  
“And when I say the magic words…bibbidi, bobbidi, boo!”  
  
She tapped the links of the handcuffs with the wand, and motioned for the pair to give a little tug.  
  
Which they did.  
  
To no avail.  
  
“…Um, Dizzy?” Evie softly began.  
  
“It seems we’ve hit an impasse,” Mal added, holding up her wrist and dragging Evie’s along with it.  
  
“Oops, sorry,” Dizzy sheepishly apologized.  "One more time. Bibbidi bobbidi boo!“  
  
Another tap at the links, and the girls gave their wrists another yank. Still stuck together.  
  
“Wait a minute…” Dizzy leaned in close, pushing up her glasses. “…Hey, these aren’t the trick handcuffs!”  
  
“…I’m sorry,  _what?”_ Mal blurted, shooting a stunned look back and forth from Dizzy to Evie.  
  
“Hang on, don’t worry! I can fix this!”  
  
Dizzy bolted from the dorm room then, leaving Mal scrambling to pull her wrist free.  
  
“Mal, ouch!” Evie winced.  
  
“Sorry! I’m sorry,” Mal quickly apologized, settling down.  
  
Evie rubbed at her wrist where she could, absentmindedly gazing at the door.  
  
“Huh. Looks like  _someone_  switched out Dizzy’s handcuffs with real ones,” she noted.  
  
“Of all the low-down and sneaky—”   
  
Mal stopped mid-rant when she just so happened to catch the smirk on Evie’s face. Her eyes went wide.  
  
“…Evie!! You—??”  
  
“I guess you and I are going to be stuck together for a little while. Imagine that.”  
  
Evie’s smile was dazzling as she leaned over and kissed Mal on the cheek. Mal went red in the face right away.  
  
“…Unbelievable.” 


End file.
